


【带卡】美丽新世界

by Lexxxa



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 16:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20678108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexxxa/pseuds/Lexxxa
Summary: ·后现代伪科幻pa，非考据党，一本正经的胡说八道系列；





	1. 琳之死

“请扫描身份识别……”门锁单元的机械女声未能完成自己的使命就被来人一枪打爆核心，因装了消音器外加非休息时间的生活区鲜有人经过，来人暴力入侵的举动并未引起什么注意。接踵而至的是低帮军靴毫不留情的一脚，被暴力破开的乳白色自动门因失去表面的加固技术支撑变回了一块普通的单向玻璃，在冲击力下七零八落碎了满地，只余零星几片还顽强地挂在框架边缘，但也是一副摇摇欲坠的凄惨模样。

宇智波带土破了门却并无进入的打算，只快速向内留下一瞥，似是在搜寻些什么，在确认目标不在其中后，便匆匆赶往下个目的地，急躁的身影投映在光滑的墙面上，不停重复着跑动-破门的动作，犹如周而复始、飞速滚动的跑马灯。

不在这里。

不在这里。

也不在这里。

空荡的回廊上只有杂乱无章的脚步和略微急促的喘息声交织回荡，平日里熟悉的白色长廊仿佛没入浓雾看不到尽头，宇智波带土情愿此刻不知所踪的鹿惊是被这团迷雾吞噬，而不是因为那个他极力避免去想的原因。

与此处的寂静形成鲜明对比的是两个区域外议事厅越来越鼎沸的人声，如同逐渐升温至沸腾的水，将宇智波带土浸没其中。无力感不遗余力地席卷周身，不放过任何一个毛孔，他觉得自己此刻就如同置身沸水之中翻滚着备受煎熬的可怜虫子，他想要张嘴尖叫，却被倒灌入的开水连同喉管鼻腔一并烫伤。

一小时前，付诸了地球联合政府及联合政府空间站自治区心血的实验样本失窃，引起轩然大波，负责样本保管的高级研究员野原琳自然成了众矢之的。审判野原琳的呼声水涨船高，其中不乏别有用心之人的推波助澜，议事厅如今化身为一个一点就着的炸药桶，以宇智波刹那为首的议会和除了宇智波带土以外的项目组核心成员均聚集于此，两方因日渐倾斜的资源资金分配而积压的不满尽数爆发出来，虽然目的不尽相同，但唯有野原琳的死是双方心照不宣的利益一致点，在此之前，她则会作为二者围绕宇智波带土展开攻讦的可怜筹码，不论在场亦或不在场的人，每个人都对此心知肚明。

第一时间并无人注意到畑鹿惊的缺席，本就独来独往的人，除了出众的才华以外，亦没有过多吸引人注意的地方。而在利益纷争中，才华是最没有利用价值的。在空气都比平日更加紧绷的时刻，核心实验组的高层干部、宇智波带土的左膀右臂畑鹿惊就如被擦掉一般凭空蒸发，而除了宇智波带土以外，谁也没有发觉纷乱繁杂的线条中缺失了一笔。

前方就是最后一个房间，宇智波带土的脚步却逐渐慢了下来，跑马灯的电量告急，他的手扣住扳机，但迟迟未能按下，细看之下，裹在黑色手套中的手指正微微颤抖。

他深呼一口气，将手中的枪别回大衣内衬，摘下右手手套，他的食指上套着一枚看不出材质的黑色戒圈，即便在刺目的白色环境中也独具光华，他将手掌整个覆在门禁单元的生物识别屏幕上，屏幕随之亮起，扫描枪的射线自下而上滚动过一轮后，千篇一律的机械女声响起。

“系统编号U10886已识别，备用系统已启动，请扫描生物特征。”

宇智波带土随着语音提示上前一步，方便系统获取图像，一秒过后，表示通行的绿灯亮起，随着“最高权限已获取，即将放行”的系统播报声，电子门向两侧徐徐划开，两年来踏足过无数次的房间逐步在他面前展开全貌，随后，被人刻意端正摆放在正对入口桌面中央的琥珀吊坠也在第一时间映入宇智波带土的眼帘。

天然脂体在人造日光下反射着柔和的光芒，落到宇智波带土眼中却仿佛一滴热油，轮匝肌因并不存在的灼伤剧烈收缩，他的脚步也因而产生片刻迟疑，但也仅仅是一瞬，他那些几不可查的情绪波动就归回初始的那条中轴线上，无波无澜，看不出喜悲。

宇智波带土从桌上拾起吊坠于掌中轻轻摩挲，前主人的余温似乎还残留其上，这是一块天然虫珀，是前纪元的遗物，无论是能够分泌这种树脂的乔木亦或是嵌于其中的生物在如今的时代都已经灭绝，封于内里的两只飞虫以极尽缠绵的姿态定格了数千万年，带土当时相中了它所展示的图景和寓意，费了不小的代价才从宇智波斑手里把这东西弄了过来，作为两人正式在一起的纪念赠与了鹿惊，鹿惊曾经与它形影不离，但如今，这过去被主人视若珍宝的物件随着往昔记忆和身份一同被丢弃在这里，主人的意图不言而喻。

看似郑重、隐含歉意，又无法说出口的告别，被此时的宇智波带土解读出来却多了几分挑衅的意味在里头。握在掌中通体圆滑温润的饰物，却好似生出了无数看不见的刺，刺入与脂体贴合的指尖，尖锐的疼痛从连心的指尖末梢一路蔓延到了心脏的位置，直白又残忍地嘲笑着其过去所给予的盲目且天真的信任。

议事厅的声浪渐高，隐约有失控的趋势，突然爆发出的一声枪响带来片刻寂静，随后便是更加激烈的尖叫混合着咒骂声。宇智波带土心下一沉，知道自己不该再在此耽搁，他暗自做好了最坏的打算，既然已经失去了鹿惊，那至少要保下琳，如果保不下琳……他攥紧拳头，眉头紧蹙，闭上眼再睁开，痛苦的神色中多了一丝决绝，那至少琳要死得其所。

他随手将琥珀吊坠丢进了身旁的循环桶中，稀世珍宝晚景凄凉，曾经价值连城的物什失去原本的意义便成了一文不值的垃圾，历经千万年沉淀演化的有机宝石在机器运转的嗡鸣声中逐渐分解为原始的无机姿态，在漫长变迁中得以获得几乎等同于永恒时光的生物爱侣因失去封层保护，甫一暴露在外部环境下就迅速氧化，随后也很快被销毁，在世间再查证不到一丝存在过的痕迹。

*

宇智波带土推门进入议事厅的时候，原本乱成一锅粥的房间就像是正酣的电影被突兀地按下了暂停键，顷刻变得鸦雀无声，原本里里外外围成几圈的人群自动站到两侧，分出一条通往冲突中心的道路。

托人群过分体贴的福，前方几步外面朝下向前倒在地上的尸体便赫然入目，宇智波带土的大脑煞时一片空白。

尸体身着基地统一配发的白色制服，背后弹孔还在汩汩渗血，制服上暗红色区域的面积依旧缓慢地扩散，可以判断是被人一枪打穿了后心。尸体看不到的前胸位置应有一个更大的洞，周围的血液还在缓慢地向四周延伸，从身材判断生前应是个曼妙女子，可惜一半的乳房大概率已经化作了飞溅的脂肪组织。

宇智波带土的目光定格在尸体纤细还散发着余温的手腕上，确切的说是其上戴着的翠绿色石镯子上。如果目光拥有实体，那坚硬的环状物上此刻怕是已经被穿出一个洞了。

这种环形首饰是用一种叫作玉的材质打造的，是二十一世纪东方流行的古董饰品。彼时距离带土刚从冬眠中被唤醒没多久，斑让他去挑个闲置房间自己清理了作为住处，这东西便是在打扫过程中从一个无人认领的陈旧箱子里翻找出来的。在那之前带土从未见过类似的物件，觉得新鲜，便翻来覆去地看，越看越心生喜欢，于是兴冲冲地跑去向斑求教。斑说这种材质名为玉，并且带土手里的这枚品质成色就算在几个世纪前同质产品泛滥的时代，都是表现极为出色的存在，放眼如今更是可遇不可求的稀罕玩意。

宇智波带土还记得自己当时本着拾金不昧的精神，向斑询问是否需要将这玉镯子上交给空间站的经济委员会，但斑只是嗤笑一声冷嘲道，这东西再珍贵，在蛋白质补给都成为难题的因陀罗号上，也没有人愿意用一立方厘米的“蛋糕”去换它，如今空间站生存举步维艰，这之于我们也不过是一块亮晶晶的漂亮垃圾而已。

彼时年纪尚幼且刚苏醒对周遭环境认知犹如新生儿的带土似是而非，斑也并未强求他理解，又补充了句，“不过如果有朝一日我们能回到地面上，你也许能用它换个好价钱。”便将他打发走了。

后来，带土将其作了某年的生日礼物送给了好朋友野原琳。

*

即便在听到枪响时就已经有了心里预期，但亲眼看着昨日还言笑晏晏地嘱咐着自己别太操劳的好友转眼变为冰冷的尸体倒在血泊中，宇智波带土都感到气血如狂澜怒涛般在身体中翻涌起来，愤怒几欲冲破他的天灵盖，叫嚣着让所有参与这场谋杀的人付出代价。余光中翠色的镯子冰冷无声地控诉着他的无能和姗姗来迟，一日内接连失去两个重要的人所带来的打击令宇智波带土的情绪在崩溃边缘危险游走。他深吸一口气，随后步履如常地向房间正前方的主席台走去，每走一步，就强迫自己冷静下来一分，在跨过琳的尸体时，一种天旋地转的感觉席卷了他，他用尽全身力气才强撑着忍住蹲下身抱着好友尸体恸哭的冲动。

琳不该落得如此下场。

如果不是鹿惊的背叛，如果不是自己对鹿惊盲目的信任，如果不是自己在明知结果的情况下还不死心地求证……自责和迁怒像余震般后知后觉扩散开，带土在略高一级的主席台上站定，按捺下杂乱纷繁的心绪，面朝人群环伺一周，危险的目光一如洪水猛兽，所到之处令人群纷纷避犹不及，连身体也下意识朝着目光投来的反方向瑟缩逃离。

宇智波带土见状冷笑一声，冲着宇智波刹那扬了扬下巴，低沉喑哑的声音如同死刑宣告，令本应维持恒温的房间内气压和温度都莫名下降了些许。

“解释吧。”

简短的三个字如同投入平静水面的石子，令安静的议事厅再次躁动起来，宇智波刹那被宇智波带土颐指气使的上位者姿态以及几乎咬定自己是始作俑者的语气刺得面色一阵青一阵白，又碍于对方第一负责人的身份而不敢堂而皇之发作，况且野原琳确实是他煽动众人当众处决的，面对宇智波带土尖锐阴冷的目光，他感到如芒在背。

但当着众多部下和晚辈，碍于面子，他还是刻意提高音量，上前一步，做出一副问罪者的姿态，以让势头不落下风。

“宇智波带土，你的人失职导致重要的样本丢失，该解释的是你吧。”议会的人纷纷附和，另一边宇智波带土的部下气不过作势想要理论，却被带土抬手制止，带土刻意“哦”了一声，尾音上扬，语调戏谑，随后话锋一转，诘问道，“明明盗走样本的是畑鹿惊，你们却急着处决了野原琳，这是什么道理？”

宇智波带土语出惊人，举座哗然，众人这才发现缺了畑鹿惊的身影，宇智波刹那显然也被这一信息所震惊，一时没能作出反应，宇智波带土则深谙趁热打铁的道理，继续咄咄逼人地质问，“如果我没记错的话，基地安防应该是往男负责的吧，你们议会里有人眼馋我的项目不是一日两日了，刹那作为议会元老我自然是信得过的，但也保不齐其他人会有什么非分之想，毕竟人心隔肚皮啊。”

宇智波往男是议会的骨干、宇智波刹那的心腹和得力副手，宇智波带土话里话外暗讽他与畑鹿惊勾结，虽然表面上状似替宇智波刹撇清关系，但实则还是在打他的脸，作为刹那忠心耿耿的走狗以及被凭空污蔑的对象，往男自然是无法坐视不理的，他并非技术人员，说话也带着一股子横冲直撞的匪气，张口便指着带土大骂道，“宇智波带土你小子他妈的什么意思？”

宇智波带土第一时间并未开口，反倒是助理南很快领悟了自家老板的心思，悠悠接了话头不紧不慢地指控道，“基地系统并没有被非法入侵的迹象，那么说明畑鹿惊是正大光明的走出去的。以畑鹿惊的级别想要自由进出基地必须得到A1级别以上的通行权限，而基地里拥有这个权限的四个人中，我老板以及刹那先生没有动机，那么就只剩往男队长，以及死无对证的野原琳了。处决野原琳之前你们拿不出实质证据，现在回想，该不会是杀人灭口吧？”

南的话字字锋利，均精准地戳在了议会派的软肋上，他们当时只急着趁机拔掉宇智波带土的一侧羽翼，却并未思虑周全，如今被人拿捏住话头，一时间难免有些不知所措，如鲠在喉。

“南！”带土故意等到南说完话才略带责备地出声制止，明眼人都能看出他得了便宜还卖乖的姿态，但此时此地，并没有人有合适的立场指出这一点。

“空口无凭，不要胡乱臆测。”

“抱歉，是我唐突了。”南毫无诚意地道了个歉，便后退一步回到人群不再做声，宇智波往男还想张嘴说些什么，但宇智波带土显然没不打算给他这个机会。伴随着枪响和尖叫，宇智波往男的脑袋便化作一个炸裂的西瓜，而失去指令中心的身体则如同一块破布一样倒了下去，血和脑浆泼了距离最近的宇智波刹那整张脸，刹那被突如其来的变故惊得失了魂，双眼瞪大，僵硬地抬起手抹了一把脸上粘稠的液体，随后一屁股跌坐在了地上。

议会成员中反应快的部分人围过去搀扶宇智波刹那，随后大声质问宇智波带土是不是想要搞内部分裂，宇智波带土冷笑一声，抬起手对着天花板又是一枪，骚乱的人群瞬间平息下来。方才带土不由分说开枪的举动已经成功证明本人是个十足的疯子，在场的谁都不想成为下一个脑袋突然开花的人，所有人的目光集中在他身上，等待他接下来的话语。

见成功成为全场焦点，宇智波带土陈述道，“我处决往男并不是因为他顶撞了我……”他刻意停顿了一下，虽然议会派中大部分人神色愤慨，但并没有人出声反驳，带土对此很满意，继续说道，“而是因为南说的确实有道理。既然野原琳和宇智波往男都有嫌疑，并且无法证明谁才是和畑鹿惊串通的那个，出于基地的安全以及内部安定因素的考虑，两个人谁也不能留。议会这边，基地安保出现漏洞是事实，我会重新安排合适的人选，至于我，野原琳是我的部下，监管失利的责任我会承担……”

“那你就带着你的人去联合区的分基地给我反省五年。”空气中突然响起的低沉声音打断了宇智波带土的自我断罪，随后，带土背后的墙面亮起，宇智波斑的脸跃然其上，原来这面墙竟是一块巨大的电子显示屏。

宇智波带土“啧”了一声，心中暗骂老头多管闲事，但还是转过身去，面子工程十足、恭恭敬敬地叫声了“首领”。

宇智波斑摆摆手，示意不用搞这些繁文缛节，继续说道，“回收实验样本也由你全权负责，收回来了就在那边继续项目，收不回来你们也永远都不用回来了。”语罢，未等宇智波带土答复便自顾自切断了通讯。

宇智波斑的命令表面是对宇智波带土的革职放逐，但实际上偏袒意味十足，联合区分部位于地球联合政府的管辖内，从此以后议会再也无法掌控宇智波带土的行踪和项目进度，没人有敢揣度首领的心思，虽然议会损失了一名骨干，但错过了兴师问罪和借题发挥的最佳时机，也只能任由宇智波带土将此事揭过。

带土遣散了议事厅聚集的众人，走向已经失温僵硬的琳的遗体，将其小心翼翼地翻转过来，揽在怀中，抬起手试图合上她那双至死无法瞑目的双眸，可本应死去的人却突然抬起手死死扣住了他的手腕……

宇智波带土倏然惊醒。

他揉了揉太阳穴，接过南递来的咖啡，他已经许久不曾梦见当年的事情了，直到三天前他从宇智波斑处得到鹿惊行踪的情报，关于过去被背叛的记忆和琳死亡的场景开始频繁入梦，往事像潮水般不断涌上。带土将目光投向窗外，然而窗外只有阴沉的天空和几乎阻断了视线的酸性暴雨，一种不安的直觉侵扰着他，山雨欲来。

—TBC—


	2. 际会

距离和宇智波斑约定的五年之期只余不足半年，头两年带土还寄希望于可以通过查出畑鹿惊的真实身份找到其人所在，但最终丰满的理想还是被骨感的现实所冲垮。

发现样本被盗时，宇智波带土第一时间申请封锁了自治区，并展开地毯式搜查，但自监控设备最后一次在自治区和联合政府的交界处捕捉到疑似畑鹿惊的身影后，就再也没有相关有效信息传回，带土推测鹿惊应是躲进了联合政府的辖区，而后来斑打发他去联合区分部也有这层原因考虑在其中。

一个大活人想要凭空消失并不容易，但若有政府力量暗中介入就不可同日而语。进入地球联合政府管辖区的鹿惊如同鱼游入海，皇且不论鹿惊作为顶级技术人员本就是反侦察高手，雪上加霜的是，在联合政府辖区内带土可调用的资源极少，可谓处处掣肘，一想到鹿惊的背叛、琳的枉死、以及联合政府那群野蛮人围着样本上蹿下跳兴奋地如同得了新奇玩具的猴子的模样，带土内心就愤懑难平。但他终归也无可奈何，只能放之任之，不过他暗中记下这笔账，思忖待到时机合适的时候必要分毫不差地讨回来。

不过样本失窃的一个月后，地球联合政府行政长官团藏亲自联络、目的是兴师问罪的通讯视频倒是改变了带土对样本失窃一事的看法。一开始带土怀疑团藏是得了便宜还卖乖，但团藏那副看着就让他心情舒畅的气急败坏的模样又不像是装出来的，由此，带土凭借种种迹象大致理清了整个事件的脉络。

畑鹿惊应该本就是地球联合政府的间谍，肩负着一旦样本破译成功就里应外合将其盗走的任务，但不知出于什么原因，鹿惊不仅提前了计划，还中途反了水，以致各怀鬼胎的联合政府和自治区最终都落得个竹篮打水一场空的下场。

想到鹿惊把两方都耍了，带土甚至还有点想笑，说不清是对团藏的幸灾乐祸多一点儿，还是自嘲的成分多一点儿。归根结底，也不过是五十步笑百步，他们都是被畑鹿惊耍得团团转的可怜虫，而他似乎更可怜一点，至少团藏知道鹿惊是谁，而他把鹿惊捧在手心上捧了两年，却连鹿惊真正姓甚名谁都不知道。

覆水难收，破镜难圆，背叛的人无法原谅，死去的人不能复生，而后两年的时间已足够将种种尖锐的情绪磨平，带土强迫自己放下鹿惊、放下琳，全身心地将研究重心投入到样本复刻上，然而也收效甚微。

五十年前，因陀罗号空间站成员囿于资源问题而决定登陆地球以寻求生机，先遣队惊喜地发现在前纪元核爆后故土竟有文明存续。宇智波斑作为空间站代表与地球联合政府谈判，以提供前纪元的先进技术援助及理论相授为条件，换取了因陀罗号二百个前纪元幸存人类和一千多枚前纪元胚胎重归地球故土的机会，又以珍贵的样本研究项目为筹码打破了空间站自治区被联合政府圈养囚禁的局面，使得因陀罗空间站成为了被地球联合政府官方接纳并承认的第六个合法且具有自治权的行政区域。

后续，双方的顶尖史学家、生物学家，科研人员用了将近两代人的时间才确认了状似晶石的样本来自于史前已经消亡的大筒木文明——一个距今年代不可追溯且之于人类而言近乎神级的科技高度发达的文明。学者们推论，大筒木文明是因为科技过速发展无法遏制而毁灭的，而这块前纪元出土的遗留样本很可能是一块记载着大筒木文明数据的驱动芯片，若能成功破译，对于核爆后科技极度衰退的后纪元世界将会有着不可小觑的推动作用。

宇智波斑将如此珍贵、甚至能左右权力走向乃至人类未来的样本作为筹码也实属无奈之举，因陀罗号成员历经三百年的太空漂泊，当初两千人的编制规模已经骤减到两百人，期间因长期处于孤岛状态，积累了过多来自外部的生存和资源压力以及内部的心理压力，空间站内大大小小的冲突事件从未真正停歇过，直到决定登陆时，能用于样本芯片开发的资源已经所剩不多，宇智波斑本身并非技术班子出身，也只得以此为筹码寄希望于地球一方能传承和培育出像曾经的千手扉间那样优秀的科研人才。

而对于联合政府而言，他们对于这叶自漫长的时间和无边黑暗驶入的孤舟始终心怀芥蒂，步入太空并存续的人类还能称之为人类吗，没有人能给出明确的答案，但至少鱼类从水中成功迈向陆地的那一刻起，鱼就不再是鱼了。

至于宇智波带土本人，即便是在空间站资源最匮乏的时期，他也抱有一种船到桥头自然直的乐观心态，一如他坚信宇智波斑不会真的将他扫地出门，而样本也终将被成功破译复刻，这二者相合，导致他对于追查鹿惊下落这一要务到后期就变得不甚积极，非要说原因的话，大概也有潜意识中的抗拒在作祟，他不知有朝一日若真与鹿惊见面究竟该如何自处。二人之间横亘着背叛、好友惨死，乃至大是大非的鸿沟，几乎不可逾越，既然左右逃不过相互诘责和挥戈相向的结局，那还不如再也不见，倒省了声嘶力竭你死我活的力气。

至于曾经的感情，宇智波带土是绝不会承认自己对畑鹿惊还抱有期待的。

*

一周前，宇智波带土正百无聊赖地翻看着联合区的新闻，他倒也不是真的关心时事，只是闲暇的时候必须要让自己处于人声之中，这是太空生活的后遗症。

带土第二次自冬眠中苏醒时，原本热闹的空间站摇身一变成了一座伶仃冷寂的太空坟墓，仅存的二百人日常不大碰面，每个人都像是一台高效运转的机器，在偌大空间站的各个角落上各司其职，他们背负着前人的祝福或诅咒不择手段地生存，少有的闲暇时刻则在各自的房间内面对森冷的太空缅怀往昔并向故人忏悔。宇宙实在是太过广袤、空旷、冰冷、黑暗、寂静，带土必须要做些什么、听到些什么，才能避免自己像他们之中的一部分人那样疯掉。

南带来鹿惊情报时，新闻画面正好定格在招聘板块，南嘲笑带土这几年来三天打鱼两天晒网原来已经做好卷铺盖跑路的觉悟了，带土被打趣也不恼，挥手掐掉了屏幕，鬼使神差地说了一句，我又不是畑鹿惊，没他那个凭空蒸发的本事，况且老头儿绝对会追杀我到天涯海角的，说完才觉得有些酸溜溜，抬起手窘迫地揉了揉鼻子。

南跟随带土多年，知道他虽然表面不说，心里却从未放下过当年的人和事，她有她的聪明过人之处，就好像此时她会选择体贴地看破不说破，哪怕她带来的情报正是和对方心心念念的人相关的。

“看来你不必担心饭碗和被首领追杀了。” 南挑了挑眉，随后把芯片按在桌子上，留下一句不清不楚的话，没有给带土开口发问的机会，转身离开，她一向不自找麻烦。

南的话就像是一个无意间掉落的火星，燃起带土心中埋藏已久的那点希望，他感觉自己的心跳不由自主地加快，连把芯片接入平板介质的动作都在微微颤抖。伴随着解密程序自运行，一个梦寐以求的坐标和一张念念不忘的侧脸赫然出现在电子屏幕上。

—TBC—


	3. 重逢

情报坐标指向工业区和半岛区北方交汇处一座旧教堂，半岛区顾名思义，是赤道西南方临海的大陆半岛，在前纪元时代领土归属某个边陲小国，但因地理位置临近当初毁天灭地的五个核爆点之一，核辐射污染严重，周边水域亦不能幸免，随着三百年来地球生态系统的自我过滤和修复，此地虽辐射含量依旧高于安全值，但也逐渐恢复往日生机，成为野生动物、文明弃儿与社会垃圾的乐园，同时也是一处毗邻工业区的天然废弃料处理堆积的好地方。

虽然南再三提醒此行极有可能是陷阱，带土还是决意独自前往。原因除了鹿惊的事情他不想假手于人以外，还有一种强烈的直觉在冥冥之中循循善诱，促使他孤身赴约，而宇智波带土一向相信自己的直觉。

为了不打草惊蛇，他没有选择自治区给干部统一配给的红白海沃顿动能车——这种方式虽然高效但过于招摇，而是选择了往返工业区和各个行政区之间的专用货运铁路。这条线路虽然条件艰苦且效率低下，但优点也显而易见——不需要经过岗哨的身份和安全核验。

五年前铁路搭建的时候，宇智波带土作为自治区派驻的项目监事长，结识了当时的联合政府主事工程师弥彦。

彼时建造的日子太过枯燥，除了身边这些日复一日为人类文明复兴自我奉献的好人，就只剩满目荒芜，而宇智波带土又必须时不时地和谁说些什么，醉心技术的弥彦便成了他物色的最佳人选。带土投其所好，与弥彦讲一些前纪元失传的新奇技术——其中大部分来自空间站遗留的书籍，一来二去，二人倒也成了不错的朋友。

弥彦为人单纯，十分仗义，是少数可以对自治区放下成见的人，带土甚至不需要对他透露太多事情，只告诉他自己因私人原因需要在保密的情况下搭乘货运铁路进入工业区一趟，弥彦就贴心地帮他打点好了一切。

宇智波带土趁铁皮长蛇途径一片混合生活区减速时简单粗暴地跳了车。在对着车厢壁开枪前，他在心中默默给弥彦道歉，为其这个月将要额外支出的车厢修缮费用，加载了海沃顿核心的枪不用费太大力气就铁盒子的一整面回归为分子状态，不过转念想到费用是地球联合政府拨款，宇智波带土的负罪感就减轻不少。

因跳车时的相对速度和惯性，他滚出十几米才勉强停住，衣服质量不错，加之有专业缓冲姿态防护，跳车的伤害被降到最低。

没有见血，非常好。

宇智波带土站起来掸掸身上的土，脚下龟裂的地面缝隙间挤出几簇奇形怪状的杂草，一如微缩版的后现代人类启示录。他平复呼吸，结果被空气中的工业粉尘灌了满嘴，也许还有一些微弱的放射性尘埃。举目四望，钢铁巨人沉默伫立，被周遭浓稠到不断下坠的灰烟所吞没，列车在他身后呼啸着加速远去，整个工业区呈现出一派肃穆又寂寥的图景。

宇智波带土费了不小功夫才从一个工业区土著那弄来一辆几乎快要散架的旧时军用越野车，本地居民的语言应属拉丁语系衍生的一种，带土听不太懂，两人鸡同鸭讲、你来我往比划了半天，直到带土从自己的爱枪上卸下海沃顿能量核心时，对方的眼睛终于亮起来，带土觉得自己运气不错，恰巧碰到一个识货的家伙。向黑市倒卖工业区的零件和材料是当地居民的营生来源之一，在此处零件和材料流通起来甚至比货币更受欢迎一些。

带土用来易物的海沃顿能量核心足以买下整个工业区的车，而流向黑市亦可能引起一场不小的风波，但宇智波带土不在乎。核心生产工艺虽然复杂且数量稀少，但终究可再生，因贪婪引发的流血伤亡则不在他的操心范围之内，他只是需要一部车子兜兜风，顺便去寻找一只迷途的小狗。

穿越工业区的过程犹如一部人类文明的衰退史，钢铁怪兽退化成残楼败宇，大自然开始逐步抹去人类活动的痕迹。带土的车里装满了奇形怪状长着黑斑的香蕉，是车子原本的拥有者热情地塞给他的，他收下了，但并没打算尝一根。他在人烟稀少的道路上颠簸前进，轮胎每次碾过废料、垃圾或动物尸体时产生的颠簸都让他为车子的质量小小担忧一把。

他的一只手握住方向盘，另一只手则搭在车窗外有序地打着节拍，他感到有些遗憾，此时还应有一截雪茄和一段前纪元的摇滚乐来帮助排除某种类似近乡情怯的复杂情感。

盖革计数器的指示数字开始上升，在濒临安全值时发出短促又密集的蜂鸣，聒噪得像面对自家即将远行的孩子时喋喋不休的老妈，尽管出行前带土一再表明不需要这种画蛇添足的仪器，南还是坚持将让他带着，带土没见过自己的老妈，但此时却神奇地感同身受了。他觉得很烦，干脆随手将仪器顺着敞开的车窗丢了出去。

工业区的天空经年阴霾，像铺开的巨大灰纱遮着日光，太阳在铅色云霭中下坠到一半时，他终于达到了此行的目的地——一座孤苦伶仃的天主教堂，结构保存得出奇完整，周遭寂静，如同置身默片之中。

带土的直觉不合时宜地作祟起来，叫嚣着这不是一场出其不意的瓮中捉鳖，而是一场精心策划的久别重逢。他伸出手想去推开闭合的大门，手指甫一接触，却像触碰到电网一样瞬间蜷缩收回，他收回手握拳又放松，随后抬起双手错了搓脸，做一个深呼吸，才一口气推开门走进去。

轴承年久失修发出刺耳响声，像老妪腰部的哀鸣，彩绘玻璃因早年的气流冲击而碎了满地，部分镶嵌到地面中，与散落的尘埃一起折射着朦胧的光，长椅上的骷髅一部分保留着死前姿态，另一部分因没有支撑而七零八落地倒着。

最前方的一排长椅上，一个格格不入的背影与旧日亡魂们一通沐浴在消逝的圣光中，似乎在与他们一同忏悔自身犯下的罪。主会宽恕他的信徒，但宇智波带土不是主，畑鹿惊也不是什么信徒。

带土踏着一地玻璃星河走向第一排正前方那个坐得很直的银发背影，他没有刻意掩盖脚步声，靴子踩在地板上激起气流，卷起细小的粉尘，鞋跟与地面碰撞的声音犹如响彻回荡的丧钟。前方的人并没有回头，宇智波带土感到心中涌起一股不安，一般来说，这种情况他会将其归为聋了或死了。好在当他的枪顶上对方后脑勺时，对方终于展现出活人应有的素质。

时隔四年零七个月三天九小时二十二分钟，他再一次听到了那个人的声音。

“你比我预期的慢了两天五小时二十七分钟，而我确信到此的路上没有翩迁起舞的花蝴蝶，只有长相可怖的辐射变异蛾。你的品位还是一如既往的糟糕，带土。”

鹿惊的声音还是记忆中的样子，连叫他名字的语调都没有任何起伏变化，长久以来困扰宇智波带土的愤怒又涌了上来，同时，他还感到一种类似委屈不甘的酸涩钝痛，鹿惊若无其事的表现令他认清一个事实，那就是自始至终停滞不前的只有他自己，可他又郁结地发现，他根本不知道该向谁去讨要那段被偷走的时间。

宇智波带土让自己的声音尽量听上去显得满不在乎，“在这里乞求原谅吗？但你忏悔的对象似乎错了。”

畑鹿惊既不承认也不否认，转而说道，“重新认识一下。旗木卡卡西。”

如果不是被枪指着脑袋，带土毫不怀疑鹿惊——不，现在应该叫旗木卡卡西了，会彬彬有礼地向他伸出手，讨一个装模作样的礼节。

带土冷嘲，“很高兴认识你，但很遗憾马上就要永别了。”

“还记得吗，你教过我的话。” 旗木卡卡西对来自身后的生命威胁置若罔闻，说着没头没尾的话，可宇智波带土却一瞬间就领会了卡卡西话中所指。带土的瞳孔和手不约而同地颤抖起来，刺骨黑暗的冰冷从心脏深处蔓延，他感觉血管中的血液都要冻住了。

随后，旗木卡卡西在带土的枪口和其本人的注视下施施然起身，转过来与他面对面，原来鹿惊的眼睛是灰色的，带土不由自主地想，那块下场凄惨的琥珀又从记忆中浮出，他当时相中琥珀还有另一个原因，他觉得琥珀很像鹿惊的眼睛，可鹿惊从来都没有一双琥珀色的眼睛，这世界上也从来都没有畑鹿惊。

宇智波带土想笑又想哭，他最终选择笑，虽然并不比哭好看和愉悦到哪去。

“你该不会蠢到妄图通过打旧情牌来保命吧，这只会适得其反，在你做了那些事之后。交出样本，我或许会念在过去不甚愉快的交情上选择不打烂你的脑袋。”

旗木卡卡西摇了摇头，在宇智波带土复杂的眼神中抬起手握住指着自己印堂的枪管，缓慢移开。宇智波带土不甘地抿紧了嘴唇。

旗木卡卡西这整个动作几乎没有遭遇任何阻力，期间，宇智波带土就像一个提线木偶，全然由着卡卡西放肆。随时能让面前肆意妄为的人的脑袋开花的热兵器失去了原本的威慑，犹如一个可笑的玩具滋水枪，可笑到什么程度呢，就像此时的宇智波带土一样。

旗木卡卡西看着宇智波带土的眼睛，不紧不慢地复述出面前人曾亲自授与给他的话，“除非下一秒你准备开枪，否则永远不要用枪指着别人的脑袋。”说完他又将目光投向带土握枪那只垂着的手，耸耸肩补充了一句，“你甚至连保险栓都没拉开。”

宇智波带土自嘲地笑了笑，认命地将枪收好，大方承认道，“确实是我说的。也许我确实没想开枪，但是。”

下一秒，随着宇智波带土话锋突然转向，一记凝聚了他长久以来各种情绪的凶狠拳头，结结实实招呼在了旗木卡卡西那张苍白、好看、让他又爱又恨的脸上。

—TBC—


	4. 目的

旗木卡卡西没准备反抗，于情于理他都没有反抗的理由，他了解宇智波带土，在与带土坐下来好好谈一谈自己的目的前，让他先将多年积攒的情绪发泄出来是必要的步骤。

卡卡西因冲击力跌坐在地上，像一个没有生气的布偶，带土顺势栖身而上，半跪半骑在卡卡西身上，一些破碎的玻璃渣和木头碎片扎进了旗木卡卡西裸露在外的皮肤中，但与刚才那一拳相比算不得什么。

宇智波带土拽着旗木卡卡西的前襟将他上半身提起，卡卡西的头因重力作用后仰，露出凸起的喉结和流畅的颈部线条，因姿势原因，原本居高临下的带土却有一种被俯视的感觉，这令他十分不爽。近距离观察旗木卡卡西的眼睛，像一块散发着寒气的污冰，像蒙尘的毛玻璃，让人无法透过眼神去窥探主人内心的想法。

宇智波带土有很多想要从旗木卡卡西那里得到的答案，比如为什么背叛，为什么当初选择离开现在又擅自出现，在做这两个决定的时候哪怕有没有一分一秒想到过他该如何面对、又该如何自处，但他终究什么都没说，他告诫自己，不要再将软肋递到对方手上，不要再相信曾经背叛过的人。

对于旗木卡卡西故意暴露的目的，并非宇智波带土关心事项中的第一位，因为卡卡西会自己说出来，宇智波带土用拳头替代多余的话语，他一直都知道过去的鹿惊、现在的卡卡西十分擅长操纵他人的情绪，只是时过境迁，过去他心甘情愿，如今他不会被再被牵着鼻子走。

但无论如何，眼下最重要的事情是——

“刚才那下是为了自治区。”带土的语气就像在讨论今天天气不错，但当事双方都心知肚明他平静无波下压抑的是何等的愤怒。带土与卡卡西离得极近，几乎是面贴着面的距离，卡卡西一侧的脸因方才的击打泛红肿起，嘴角有血迹渗出，除了突然接下一拳时发出的闷哼，卡卡西不质问，不痛呼，也不求饶，只是沉默与带土对视，带土被盯得心烦意乱，松开手，手上的人就掉回地面，他咬咬牙，抬起手，又接连照着卡卡西那张在他看来面目可憎的脸招呼了两拳。

“这是为了所有信任过你的人。”虽然极力压抑，但带土的声音还是因水涨船高的情绪而颤抖，卡卡西感到眼前似乎有许多金色的星星在转圈跳舞，口中开始有腥甜的味道，他紧咬牙关，防止牙齿被打掉。

“最后，为了琳。”带土几乎是吼出的这句话，琳的笑脸倏然浮现，卡卡西有一瞬间晃神，不好的预感攀升，这一下来得比之前两拳都要迅速和凶狠，带土用尽了全身的力气，卡卡西觉得跟拳头亲密接触过的地方失去了知觉，但一种钝痛从心脏处开始延伸向全身，他偏头啐出一口血沫。

带土打完这一拳就停下了所有的动作，大口喘着粗气，他的眼睛因愤怒而大睁，失了焦，过了几秒，他好似脱了力，从卡卡西身上跌落滚向一旁，二人就这么并排躺在旧日废墟之上，不知何时爬上暗淡夜空的月亮将惨白的光透过破败窗棂撒向二人，只有寂静之中的喘息声昭示着此处还尚存生气。

半晌，卡卡西偏过头，看向一旁的带土，开口询问，声音嘶哑。

“琳……发生了什么。”

带土听到这个问题，机械地偏过头与卡卡西对视，他的眼神冰冷，就像他即将说出的话一样冰冷。

“琳死了。”

听到琳死讯的瞬间，卡卡西感觉自己的心脏好像突然被人绑上一个千斤重的铁球，拽着整颗心脏像看不到底的深渊坠去。他深呼一口气，重新将视线投回上方的教堂顶，但他只能看到浑浊的黑暗，黑暗中似乎有一个细小的沙粒落入他的眼中，他感到一阵刺痛，眨了眨眼，一滴几乎可以忽略不计的泪珠就滚落出来，但还没来得及坠到地上就消了踪迹。

一时间，沉默又填充了二人之间的空气，直到带土带着嘲弄的轻笑打破这一令人窒息的氛围。

“连对不起都懒得说了吗？”

卡卡西摇摇头，头发和地面摩擦发出细小的沙沙声，黑暗中他攥紧拳，指甲几乎将掌心刺破，但声音却听不出任何异样。

“于事无补。”

带土听到卡卡西不近人情的回答，又干巴巴笑了一声，这次嘲笑的对象是自己。

“看来我真的一点也不了解你。”

卡卡西不承认也不否认。

带土又说，声音带着鼻音，“我知道是她帮了你，可你却留她在那里等死。”

卡卡西闭上眼，夜晚的风穿堂而入，带走温度，他打了个冷战，脸上的淤伤和皮肤上的伤口后知后觉疼起来。“我劝过了，她不愿走，她说你不能同时被两个最亲近的人……”

卡卡西话到最后没了音，“背叛”一词就像是镶满硬刺的沉重铅块，卡在喉咙，将内里扎得鲜血淋漓，却怎么也吐不出。

带土夸张地大笑几声，回声裹挟着风声，竟有些毛骨悚然的凄厉。

“听着，带土。”卡卡西终于切入正题，“琳也好，样本也好，事后我随你处置。样本可以完璧归赵，琳的事，你若恨我，一命偿一命我也绝无二话。但现在，我需要你的帮助。”

带土不屑地哼了一声，讥诮诘问，“你是在跟我谈条件吗？”

卡卡西短暂沉默片刻，答道，“不。我在请求你。”

“哈。”带土像是听到什么笑话，短促地笑了一声，随后语调一转，压低的嗓音中溢出危险的气息。

“那你也给我听好了，卡卡西。我没有必须回收样本的理由，却有非杀你不可的理由。”

语罢，带土利索地挺身站起，拍了拍身上的土，借着吝啬的月光俯瞰躺在地上的人，试图从那人如霜的脸上找到一丝破绽。

卡卡西早已料想到说服带土的过程不会太顺利，于是他抛出早已准备好的台词，用能透露的最少的信息量勾起对方最大的兴趣。

“你们和联合政府大费周章研究的样本，并非是原始姿态。”

带土挑了挑眉，向地上的卡卡西伸出手，“我在听了。”

卡卡西借力站起，忽然一阵恶心晕眩的感觉袭击了他，他推开带土，扶着旁边的椅子呕吐起来，带土看着卡卡西的模样心生疑惑，一时间竟有些愧疚是不是因刚刚自己那几下太过用力以致给人弄成了脑震荡，但他又转念想到，旗木卡卡西现今死活都与自己无关，脑震荡也是他自作自受，他没死说明自己已经手下留情许多了，他在心中暗骂自己，咸吃萝卜淡操心，不过一股烦躁还是缠上了他，他抱臂看着吐得七荤八素的卡卡西，手指不自觉在胳膊上打起节拍。

而卡卡西心有灵犀似的，在两次呕吐间隙，善解人意地安慰起带土，“不用担心，与你无关。”

自己的心思被最不希望的人点破，宇智波带土很是恼火，于是“嘁”了一声，反驳道，“别自作多情了，我巴不得你赶紧死在这儿。”

“那真抱歉不能如你所愿了，我现在还不能死。”卡卡西终于停下呕吐，手探向怀中摸索出一支注射器，对准手臂静脉扎了一针，带土状似不经意瞥了一眼，欲言又止，卡卡西将注射器揣回衣服内袋的动作原本已经行进一半，因注意到带土的目光又停了下来，反手将其递到带土面前。

带土又被抓了个现行，一时有些恼羞成怒，但短暂地天人交战之后还是决定放弃挣扎，从卡卡西手中接过东西翻来覆去研究了一番。

“β-试剂？我记得这玩意是代谢辐射*的吧。”带土发问的同时回想起来时路上被自己扔掉的盖革计数器，确实越深入此地仪器就叫得越欢快，一个想法在他脑海中成型。

“你刚才的症状，是辐射病？”

“是，但无大碍，只是暂时的症状。”卡卡西边回答边从带土手中抽走空注射器收好，“不过如你所见，就算有β-试剂，我也没办法在这里坚持太久，我们换个地方说话吧。”

语罢，卡卡西向外走去，带土跟上，不过没走出两步，卡卡西又突然刹住脚，转身面向带土，带土被卡卡西突如其来的行为弄得莫名其妙，一脸警惕地问道，“你干嘛？”

卡卡西抬手指了指自己已经淤青的脸颊，神色严肃，“你是不是还忘了什么？为了你自己。”

带土一瞬间握紧拳头，心想，这个轻而易举激怒他的旗木卡卡西实在太讨厌了，不及鹿惊的万分之一好，转而又反应过来这个想法有多无聊和可笑，他确实很想一拳打上去，但最终还是咬咬牙，偏过头，低声说，“没有那个必要。”

卡卡西叹了口气，“别傻了。”

带土的余光似乎扫到卡卡西眼中一闪而过的怜悯。

“随你怎么想。”撂下这句略带赌气成份的话，带土就越过卡卡西，率先大步向外走去，卡卡西看着带土隐入夜色的背影，一时觉得内心五味杂陈，摇了摇头，也小跑着追了上去。

—TBC—


End file.
